


if i could hold them forever i would

by demiwooj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, i love them, jaemin is clingy renjun is shy and donghyuck is in love, really soft, renjun cries and his boyfriends comfort him, renminhyuck need more fics, social anxiety mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwooj/pseuds/demiwooj
Summary: jaemin and donghyuck love renjun (and each other) and renjun loves his boyfriends.





	if i could hold them forever i would

"nana when's junnie getting back?" donghyuck whined to one of his boyfriends as they cuddled on the couch, waiting for their other boyfriend to come back to their flat.

"his class finishes at 6 hyuckie, be patient. you have me" jaemin said, pecking donghyuck's cheek leading to a small make out session. a soft one. 

donghyuck loves his boyfriends. he wouldn't be able to deal with life without them. they were his everything and he was glad to be the same to them. 

time passed and it hit 6. jaemin and donghyuck were still cuddling away, laughing at the random sitcom that was playing on their cheap tv. 

at 6:10pm, huang renjun walked through their front door and neither boyfriends failed to notice the sad look and tears on renjun's face.

"junnie what's wrong? what happened?" jaemin said, taking renjun's bag from him while donghyuck lead renjun to the couch to sit down.

jaemin joined them, placing renjun in the middle. donghyuck's hand on renjun's thigh and jaemin holding renjun's hand.

"can you tell us what happened bub?" jaemin asked, softly playing with renjun's hand, being as gentle as possible.

"my professor yelled at me..." renjun whispered, embarrassment filling him again.

"they what?" donghyuck asked, moving closer to hear renjun.

"i was doing a presentation and it's worth literally all of my grade and i've spent months working on it and you guys know i have social anxiety and i kept stuttering and then the professor yelled at me" renjun said, speaking fast.

"what a fucking prick" jaemin said, making renjun giggle which caused jaemin to smile hearing renjun's beautiful giggles.

"don't worry about them injoon, you did a great job either way and the professor is an asshole for yelling at you when you can't help it. we still love you and you're still you. maybe talk to the college and ask them to transfer you out of that class" donghyuck ended his advice with a kiss on renjun's cheek.

"yeah what hyuckie said. now c'mon let's go to bed and cuddle" jaemin stood up and dragged renjun because he was still holding his lover's hand. donghyuck followed behind them.

when they got into their room, jaemin excused himself to go lock the front door and turn the tv off but he was back soon and they all settled into their big queen sized bed. jaemin and donghyuck making sure to put renjun in between them again. they all slowly fell into a slumber, holding each other and all feeling safe and loved.

renjun was grateful for his boyfriends. aka, his homes. if renjun could hold them forever, he would.


End file.
